In the past, fishermen have been known to suffer from muscle cramps and soreness of hands and forearms while fighting larger game fish because of the need to apply excessive hand gripping force on the fishing rod in order to oppose a torque moment imparted to the fishing rod from a reel attached thereto upon the operation of the reel.
Rotation of a reel by the fisherman when reeling against a strong line pull of a larger game fish established a torque moment generally circumferentially about the rod since the operating handle of the reel was generally circumferentially offset from the fishing rod. This torque moment causes the reel to wobble from side to side when the line is reeled thereby reducing the amount of force that can be exerted on the line while reeling which, of course, reduces the fisherman's effectiveness in fighting the fish. This torque moment acting about the past fishing rods has a tendency to effect the rotation or wobble thereof from side to side, and at least one of the disadvantageous or undesirable features of such a past fishing rod was that it was necessary for the fisherman to apply excessive gripping force and to regrip the fishing rod in order to apply force thereon to counteract the torque moment acting on the fishing rod. This torque moment correcting action of the fisherman resulted in the aforementioned muscle cramps and hand and forearm soreness which is also a disadvantageous or undesirable feature.